The Angel From My Nightmare
by Please-Sleep-My-Darling-Sleep
Summary: Bella's 'family' decide to surprise her with concert tickets to a one in a lifetime show. It's one she's not likley to forget. Blink 182/Twilight Crossover. :
1. A Day Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. **

"The whole wide world is mine." I whispered, jumping out of bed. I walked slowly to the bathroom, humming. 10 minutes later, I was out and brushing my teeth. When I was done, I moved to my long brown hair. I walked back to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed. "Alice! What the fuck are you doing?" She shrugged. "Get dressed. Edward and Jasper have a surprise for you." she said, throwing me a set of black underwear, red fishnets, holey black skinny jeans, a black corset tank top, my make up bag, my black high tops. "Thanks," I murmured. She nodded. "Please hurry up, hun." she urged after I had slipped my underwear on. I walked over to my dresser and slipped $40 in my bra. I stepped into the fishnets and slipped the skinny jeans over them. "You're doing your make up in the car." She muttered. I nodded. I pulled the tank top over my head. I turned around in front of Alice and pulled my hair up. She tightened the strings and tied it for me. "Thanks."

"Yep. Now, lets go." Alice gathered my shoes and make up in her arms and we ran down the stairs. Renee was sitting at the table, sipping her coffee.

"Bye girls." she said, smiling. "Bye mom." we said and slammed the door. I jumped into her midnight blue convertible. I pulled out a mirror and outlined my big brown eyes in thick black eyeliner and drew long cat eyes out. I painted my full lips in dark red. "Jesus, Bella, I never realized how pale you are." I blushed and lace my chucks up. I heard Edward's voice before I saw him. "Hurry!" She pulled to a stop and I hopped out with out bothering to open the door. I landed in Edward's arms. "Good morning, love" he whispered, smiling. He set me on the ground gently. Jasper smiled softly at me and pulled something from the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

"What are those?" I asked, eyeing the papers in his hands. They looked like tickets. "These are backstage tickets to…" he began, holding his breath.

"WHO?" I demanded. Edward and Alice grabbed my hands. Alice began bouncing up and down.

"BLINK 182!" Alice yelled. I screamed.

"But…wait…they broke up…" I looked at him, confused. "Two words: Reunion. Tour." I screamed again. "OH MY GOD!!!" I threw my arms around Jasper.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." he whispered. I let go of him and Alice wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" she screamed.

"I love you!" we screamed at the same. She squeezed me and let go of me. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much!" I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." he tightened his arms around my waist. I turned around in his arms; his chin rested on my shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I pulled my hair to the opposite side.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked. Jasper hesitated.

"We're leaving now. But the show isn't until Saturday." he said.

"Where is it?"

"Red Rocks."

"Mhm…and where's that?"

"It's in Colorado. Boulder, I think."

"Are we flying there?" They nodded.

"That's a good thing. Seeing as we are in Virginia. I think that would be a pretty long drive."

"Yeah."

"Wait! I don't have any clothes!" I suddenly realized.

"Already taken care of, hun." Alice reassured me. I nodded and we hopped into her car. Edward and I sat in the back, Jasper and Alice in the front. "What about Rose and Em?"

"They're at the airport already." Alice said, pulling onto the highway. My hair was blowing all around Edward and I. "So…" I began. Alice looked at me, smiling. "Hey, missy! Keep your eyes on the road!" Alice laughed musically and turned her attention back to the road. "What's up, baby girl?" Jasper asked, turning around. "Music?" They laughed and Jasper threw the CD case at me. "Hmmm…" I flipped through the pages, looking for a certain CD. I smiled when I found it. I took it out carefully and handed to it to Jasper. He looked confused. "Bella, it's blank." he muttered, looking at me. I nodded. "Just put it in." he shrugged and put it in.

_He pauses shaving and he tells himself that he is the bomb_

_She has her curlers set,_

_Her credit cards are paying the funds_

_He's not that old,_

_I've been told, a strong sexual goal._

_They go out every night,_

_She goes every way, oh yeah._

_And they don't even care at all._

The electric guitar and Tom Delonge shouting the lyrics disturbed the morning air. Jasper paused the song. Everyone laughed. "It's a mix of all my favorite songs. In order." I added. They laughed again. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it.

_She's open, waiting for more._

_And I know he's only looking to score._

_And it is way too unhealthy,_

_Often they've typically,_

_Been starved for attention before._

Alice paused it again.

"Sounds like Jessica and Mike." Jasper commented. I shook my head.

"What?"

"They broke up. But not before…well, you know." Edward commented.

Jasper and Alice laughed.

_She smokes a dozen,_

_And he doesn't seem to notice the smell._

_He took the seat off his own bike,_

_Because the way that it felt._

_He wants to bone,_

_This I know,_

_She is ready to blow._

_They go out every night,_

_His pants are super tight, oh yeah,_

_They don't even care at all._

_She's open, waiting for more._

_And I know he's only looking to score._

_And it is way too unhealthy,_

_Often they've typically,_

_Been starved for attention before._

"I love that song." Alice laughed. "What's next on the Bella's favorite songs mix?" "Shut up and you'll see, darling." she laughed. My phone rang.

_I wanna have the same last dream again,_

_the one where I wake up and I'm alive._

_Just as the four walls close me within,_

_my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight._

_I'm the first to know,_

_my dearest friends,_

I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear.

"Bella??"

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What's up?" I smiled.

"I know."

"You know what?" she was a great faker.

"Two words, sweetie. Blink 182." she screamed and I jerked the phone a foot away from my ear. When it was quiet, I talked to her again.

"So, you know. Well, tell our dear Ali that the plane leaves in two hours. You need to hurry."

"I will. But first, I have a question."

"What's that, doll?"

"How did you and Em get to the airport so quickly?" she laughed.

"We had to get plane tickets." there was noise in the background.

"Gotta go. Love you!" the line went dead. "That was weird." I muttered. "Ali, Rosie sad that the plane leaves in two hours. Pedal to the metal, baby!" "Okay." I peeked over her shoulder. She was going 150. "Holy hell, Ali." I sighed. She giggled. "You said to hurry."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice and I ran into the airport. She was clutching my hands. Jasper and Edward were carrying the bags behind us. Rose was standing there, looking beautiful in a dark red tank top, black lace was trimming the edge and made up the straps. She had black skinny jeans on and black high heals. Her long blonde hair was straightened and fell to her waist. Her green eyes were outlined in black and bright. She screamed when she saw Alice and I. I broke free from Alice's grip and ran to see her. I haven't seen her in two weeks. She opened her arms for me and I ran into them. She picked me up and twirled me. "Oh my god, Bella!" she said when she set me down.

"You look stunning!" she said, looking me up and down. I scoffed. She swatted my arm. "Bella, you are beautiful. Stop denying it." she said looking in my eyes. I sighed, knowing it was no use arguing with me.

"Seems you still love black." she said, shaking her head.

"Shut up. It looks like your still in love with dark red."

"Hey! It's sexy." she defended. I rolled my eyes.

"Black is sexy."

"Okay, okay." she linked her arm with mine and looked behind her shoulder. I looked too, but there was something on her back. "Rosalie Hale! Is that a tattoo?" I accused. She smiled and turned around, pulling her hair up. Written in Olde English was Emmett Paul, Mary Alice, Isabella Marie, Edward Anthony, and Jasper Whitlock. I gasped. There were delicate hearts surrounding it. "It's awesome." I sighed. "Why, though??" Edward and Jasper caught up to us and gasped when they saw Rose's back. I looked around for Alice. She wasn't there. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I texted her, asking where she was. "You're my family. What did you expect?" "Uhm, not this." She sighed. "Lets go, my dear family. We got a plane to catch!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hated going through security. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. Anyway. We were sitting on the plane. I was sitting in between Alice and Rose. Emmett, Jasper, and my Edward were sitting behind us. "I hate flying!" Emmett complained loudly. Rose whipped around in her seat and hit him. A flight attendant came up to her. "Im sorry ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to stop harassing other passengers." she said, eyeing our men. Rose flipped her off. "He's my boyfriend. I think I can hit him if I want." she said, her voice deadly. She glared and stomped away. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped to the seat behind me. Edward smiled when he saw me and opened his arms for me. I settled into his lap and looked up at him. "What brings you here, love?" I shrugged.

"I missed you." he laughed.

"I missed you too, dear."

"And I'm sleepy." he kissed my forehead.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

"I would." and I snuggled into his chest. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too." he whispered and began humming my lullaby in my ear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella, wake up! Come on sweetheart, you need to wake up. We're in Colorado." Someone-well, not someone, Edward, whispered in my ear. My eyes fluttered open. I stared into emerald green eyes. ""Good morning, love." I sat up.

"Where am I?" "Well, sweetie, we are in a car." Alice explained gently. Edward pulled me into his lap. I looked at him, questions in my eyes. He shrugged. "There's not enough room." I rolled my eyes. "Sure." "Jasper, drive." She commanded. I looked outside curled up on Edward's chest. I was surrounded by my closest friends, my favorite music, and a heavenly scent.

**The songs are:**

**Mutt- Blink 182  
The Adventure- Angels & Airwaves**


	2. What's My Age Again?

EPOV

Bella was sitting on my lap, looking out the window eagerly. She rested her head on my chest and sighed happily. I played with her hair. "Excited?" I whispered. She shot up and stared at me. "Are you really asking me that?" she asked. I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." she shook her head, her dark brown hair flying all over her and me. "I am MORE than excited. I could ask for anything else from my family." she grabbed my face in her tiny hands and looked into my eyes. "Thank you." she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Anything for you, love." I whispered. She sighed and fell back to my chest. Her eyes closed and I waited till her breathing was even, then I turned to Alice. "Now." I whispered. She giggled and pulled her phone out. She fidgeted for a minute and then her face lit up. I smiled. "HI!" "Ali, calm down." Rose whispered. "Bella's sleeping." she looked at her sleeping form and smiled. She turned her attention back to the phone. "Anyway! Can it be done?" she asked excited. Then she whisper screamed. "ALICE!" she giggled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said before hanging up. She looked at me. "We can, on Friday. So we have to figure out what to do tomorrow." She said. I thought about it. "Can we drive down to Denver? I think Bella would like to go to Six Flags." I whispered, stroking Bella's long hair. She clapped her hands. "That would be AWESOME!!" she tapped Jasper's shoulder. He turned back to look at her. "Yes?" "Can we drive down to Denver?" She whispered. "SIX FLAGS!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered her eyes. She stretched her arms and looked at me. "Emmett? What the fuck are you doing?" Bella whispered. "BELLA! WE'RE GOING TO SIX FLAGS TOMORROW!!!" he screamed. Bella flinched into my chest. "You're such an idiot!" Alice complained. Bella smiled and rested her head on my chest. "Whatever." she whispered and closed her eyes again. I waited for her breathing to get even. "Emmett Paul McCarty, I swear to God, if you say anything to her about Friday, I will kill you." Alice whispered, deadly. He shuddered and turned his attention to the road. "This is the last time Emmett drives anywhere. Or we tell him anything." Rose muttered. "So, what time are we meeting them on Friday?" I asked Alice. She frowned. "7 AM." "That's uhm. Early." "I know. But that's what they wanted…" she sighed. "And we have the whole day?" she nodded. "'Till midnight. So I was thinking…we could go clubbing." I sighed. "Will you ever get tired of clubbing? I mean…really. We went on Monday." I complained. Rose gasped. "Mary Alice Brandon! You went clubbing without me?" "Sorry Rose. Anyway. Edward, it's Wednesday." I nodded. "I know that. We went two nights ago." "I know. But this is different. We're in a different state! And I owe it to Rose." she said, pouting. I sighed. "I don't care. But you have to ask Bella when she wakes up." "Fine." She turned to Rose and they started laughing and (surprisingly) they were talking in low voices. "I love you, Edward." Bella mumbled. I smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you, too, my Bella." she sighed contently and turned her head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I carried Bella out of the car and up to the hotel room we were sharing. We were in the middle of Emmett and Rose's room and Jasper and Alice's room. Jasper unlocked the door for me and set the key on the table by the door. He kissed Bella's forehead and patted my back and closed the door quietly. I set her on the bed and she curled up into my chest. "Bella, you need to wake up." I whispered lightly in her ear. She stretched her arms and smiled at me. "Hey." she giggled. I shook my head. "Alice wants you to go over to her and Jasper's room…" she shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay right here." She said pressing her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me. She giggled into mouth and then sat up. "I know how Alice is…" she sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She got off the bed and I watched her walk to the door. She tugged it open and walked into the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BPOV

I opened the door to Alice's room and peeked in. She squealed when she saw me and I closed the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. "Hey, Bella." Jasper waved. I smiled at him. "Bella…I have some REALLY good news!" she screamed. I sighed. "Bella. You know we're seeing Blink 182 on Saturday. Tomorrow, as you know, thanks to Emmett, we're going to Six Flags. Friday, because Jasper and I are fucking magical and we love you so much, we're spending the day with…" she paused. "Alice, if you don't tell me right now, I am going…OH MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T!" I yelled. She smiled and nodded. "HELL YEAH WE DID!!" I hugged her. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Jasper laughed and sat next to me. "How the hell did you do that?" "We're fucking magical! Didn't you know that?" I bit my lip. "I know that. But…" I screamed again. Jasper shot his hand over my mouth. "Shh…Bella, calm down. We don't want to get kicked out of the hotel." he removed his hand. "We know people, Bella." "That explains a lot." I said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, just be happy that we got this for you. Don't worry about how we did it…even though we just explained it…We're fucking magical…" I laughed. "I'm not happy about it." Alice's face fell. "Honey, I don't think that there's a word for how happy I am!" she screamed and hopped on my lap! "Thank you, Bella!" I pushed her off gently. "Why the hell are you saying thank you? I'm not the one that somehow pulled it out of her ass to hang out with Blink 182. I'm not the one who got tickets to their reunion tour. THANK YOU!" I screamed. She laughed. "Okay, Bella, go get your boyfriend. We're going out to dinner." I nodded.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You guys are fucking crazy." I watched in horror as the boys stripped in front of us. "Why are you doing this again?" Alice asked, taking another swig of the beer I held in my hand. Emmett laughed. "We're remaking a music video." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What video?" Rose asked. "What's my age again?" "How the hell are you going to do that? It's like what? Fucking midnight?" I asked throwing the now empty beer bottle on the ground. Edward laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella." he slurred. I shook my head as Rose pulled out a video camera. "What the fuck are you doing?" Alice screamed, laughing. "I'm video taping this. We're watching this tomorrow." We were so drunk, it was amazing that we were standing around in the parking lot of the bar we spent most of the night. Emmett pulled his shoes back on, and I was glad I couldn't see that well in the dark. The white of their socks glowed in the black of night. They ran out of the parking lot. I stood there for a minute, watching my best friends run like idiots. Alice realized I wasn't with them and pulled me ahead. "Come on. I wanna watch our idiots make complete fucking idiots of themselves!" She yelled. "Why couldn't they remake another video? Like…the one for…" I trailed off and laughed when Emmett fell flat on his face. "You know, I think this is the best thing I have ever seen." I wandered idly how the fuck I could talk coherently. We ran through the streets of downtown Boulder, Colorado, three guys streaking and yelling the lyrics. They screwed them up and slurred them. I don't think I've ever seen Jasper like this…Or Edward, for that matter. "And that's about the that bitch broke up with me!" Jasper yelled out into the night. Alice and I fell in the middle of the street, laughing. "What the fuck is caller ID?" Emmett screamed. "Emmett, you IDIOT!!" Rose screamed between her laughter. Jasper tripped over nothing and laughed. Then we saw flashing lights and heard sirens wailing in the distance. "Fuck!" Emmett yelled. "I hate you all!" I screamed. The cop pulled up next to us. "What are you doing?" the cop yelled through the open window. I walked up to the window and smiled politely at the cop. "Sorry, my friends are kinda drunk…and they decided to 'remake' the music video for 'what's my age again?' from blink 182." The officer nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, but your friends are going to have to get dressed and head back to your house." I nodded. The cop smiled and drove off. "YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed. "WHAT?" Jasper screamed. "YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED AND WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!" they groaned and slowly walked back to where I was standing. I linked my arms with Alice and Rose and we walked behind the 'men' in our lives. They slowly dressed and we walked back to our hotel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I woke up in the morning, Alice's head was resting on my stomach, Rose's head was on my shoulder and my head war cradled in Edward's lap. Emmett's head was on top of Jasper's head and Jasper's feet were on Edward's head. My head felt really heavy and my mouth was dry. I groaned and then regretted it. My friends woke up slowly. "What the hell did we do last night?" Edward whispered, his head in his hands. "I don't remember…" I responded in a whisper, trying to recall the events. "Why the fuck are we still in the clothes we wore yesterday?" Emmett asked. "I dunno…" Alice trailed off. Edward got of the bed slowly and took my hand, pulling me up with him. "Who's room are we in?" Rose asked, looking around the room. My eyes landed on a dark red suitcase. "We're in yours, babe." I whispered. She nodded. "Bella and I are going to take a shower." Edward said, pulling me to the door. "We'll meet in the lobby for breakfast. Put your swimsuits on under your clothes." Alice chirped. I nodded. Edward closed the door behind us. "How the hell is she so happy we she's so hung over?" I asked when I opened the door. Edward shrugged. "It's Alice." He responded.


	3. Reveiwing and Swimming

BPOV

"Edward! Will you tie this please?" I yelled through the bathroom door. I heard his musical laugh and the door opened. "I think I'd rather untie in, my dear." he purred in my ear. I shook my head. "We don't have time!" he laughed.

"Just tie it please." "Okay, okay. Turn around." he mumbled. I did as he said and he pushed my hair our of the way. He tied my black string bikini and kissed his way up my back. I shivered. "Edward!" I groaned.

He chuckled. "Fine. Go get dressed." I kissed his cheek and skipped off to my bag. I fumbled around looking for my black tights and my short jean shorts. I found them and threw them on the bed. "Looking for this?" I heard Rose's soft voice. "What are you doing?" My black tank top was hanging from her long, narrow fingers. I snatched it from her. "How the hell did you get in here?" she shrugged. "I have the key." I nodded. "Hurry up. Ali's having a fit." she kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I quickly pulled my clothes on and pulled my high tops on. "I'll be downstairs, Edward!" I yelled, closing the door behind me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We were in Alice's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose put a video in the VCR and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"What's this?" "Last night." Alice mumbled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alice's high voice greeted us. "I'm video taping this. We're watching this tomorrow." Rose responded. Our voices were somewhat slurred. There was laughter and we saw the boys sitting down and pulling their shoes on. There were broken beer bottles littering the ground. Man, we got hammered last night!

I paused it. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" I asked, looking at the guys. "I don't know!" Emmett yelled, avoiding my eyes. I played it again. They started running and then I realized they were naked.

Rose ran behind them, the camera shaking with her movement. They started belching out the lyrics for what's my age again? From blink 182 . I heard Alice's voice yelling at me, behind them.

"Come on. I wanna watch our idiots make complete fucking idiots of themselves!" she thrilled. "Why couldn't they remake another video? Like…the one for…" I trailed off. Emmett fell flat on his face and we all burst into laughter.

"You know, I think this is the best thing I have ever seen." I muttered on the screen. Alice and I were running beside Rose, you could sometimes see my hair. "And that's about the that bitch broke up with me!" Jasper yelled on the screen. I looked at him and he blushed. I turned my attention back to the TV. There was a loud noise, and laughter. "What the fuck is caller ID?" Emmett screamed. His booming laughter shook the bed.

"Emmett, you IDIOT!" Rose screamed, and the camera grew shakier as she screamed and laughed. Then we all laughed when Jasper tripped over nothing. Flashing lights light up the screen. "Fuck!" Emmett yelled. They ran faster ahead. Emmett looked into the lens of the camera. "Holy shit. A copper found us! We're all going to die!" Edward pulled him away. "Hehheeee. I never want to act my age! What's my age again? What's my age again?" Rose laughed and almost dropped the camera. "YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" Jasper yelled back. "YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED AND WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!" Emmett cursed and flipped the camera off. Rose gasped. They all groaned and the camera turned off. "Holy shit! How much did we have to drink last night??" Edward laughed. "That was fucking great!" Alice giggled. "I know." She shrugged. "We're leaving now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We were piled in the car, blasting Angels & Airwaves. "What next? We've listened to Love like Rockets like 50 times." Jasper said from the driver's seat. I thought about it. "RITE OF SPRING!" Emmett screamed. Jasper ignored him. "Bella?" "Rite of Spring sounds great." He turned around to smile and skipped through the tracks.

_I was locked all day in the summer heat,_

_In a small brown house in Suburban Street,_

_With a skateboard and my shit guitar,_

_I'd dream all day that they would get me far,_

_My dad would ask me about my grades,_

_The asshole sports that I never played._

_And then I'd ask about the girls he'd date,_

_Behind our backs when mom would stay up late._

_It was near when I turned sixteen, _

_Got kicked out of school, and so it seemed_

_that things were closing in and ready to blow,_

_My dad moved out about that year or so,_

_It took an hour to start a punk rock band_

_To offset my fucked up family land_

_And as I held my mom would start to cry_

_I swore ourselves a better life_

_If I had a chance for another try,_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_It's made me all of who I am inside_

_And if I could thank god_

_That I am here, and that I am alive_

_And everyday I wake_

_I tell myself a little harmless lie_

_The whole wide world is mine_

_The summers gone, the years have passed,_

_My friends have changed, a few did last,_

_The smallest dreams got pushed aside,_

_The largest ones that changed my life,_

_And all I wish for was come to pass_

_From rock and roll, to love and cash_

_It's all success if it's what you need_

_Do what you like and do it honestly_

_If I had a chance for another try,_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_It's made me all of who I am inside_

_And if I could thank god_

_That I am here, and that I am alive_

_And everyday I wake_

_I tell myself a little harmless lie_

_The whole wide world is mine_

_Hey yo oh oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh oh _

_Hey yo oh oh _

_If I had a chance for another try,_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_It's made me all of who I am inside_

_And if I could thank god_

_That I am here, and that I am alive_

_And everyday I wake_

_I tell myself a little harmless lie_

_The whole wide world is mine_

_The whole wide world is mine_

_And the whole wide world is mine_

"Alice, where do we turn?" She looked up, startled.

"Oh. Uhm…shit! We're lost!" She declared.

"Oh well, I think we should just drive around for a while and listen to music." I suggested. She turned around.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Ali."

"Okay. Hey! Look! There's a reservoir!" she shrieked, pointing at the lake.

"Can we, Bella?" I nodded. "Okay, Jazzy, pull up there." he did as he was told and we jumped out of the car. There were little kids and parents running after them. We slipped our clothes off and Edward picked me up and ran with me to the water.

"Stop!" he stopped. "Turn around and bring me back!" He chuckled and did as he was told. "Emmett, keep the Jeep on! We can still listen to the music!" "Okay." "Everything's Magic!" I looked up at Edward. "You may go on."

_And do you ever feel like you're alone? _

_And do you ever wish you'd be unknown? _

_I could say that I have.. _

_I could say that I have.. _

_And do you ever feel things here aren't right?_

_  
And do you ever feel the time slip by? _

_I can say that I have.. _

_And I can say that I have.. _

_So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_  
And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_  
Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound _

_Everything, everything's magic _

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight _

_Prepare for the best and the fastest ride _

_And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine _

_Everything, everything's magic _

_And do you ever lay awake at night? _

_And do you ever tell yourself to try? _

_Try to let yourself down _

_Try to let yourself down _

_And do you ever see yourself in love? _

_And do you ever take a chance, my love? _

_Because you know that I will.. _

_Because you know that I will.. _

_So hear this please _

_And watch as your hearts speeds up endlessly _

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down _

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound _

_Everything, everything's magic _

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight _

_Prepare for the best and the fastest ride _

_And reach out your hand, and i'll make you mine _

_Everything, everything's magic _

_Everything, everything's magic _

_So hear this please _

_And watch as your hearts speeds up endlessly _

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down _

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound _

_Everything, everything's magic _

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight _

_Prepare for the best and the fastest ride _

_And reach out your hand, and i'll make you mine _

_Everything, everything's magic_

The water was cold as we splashed around having fun. Little girls with pink 1 pieces danced around the beach, giggling and sneaking peaks at Edward and Jasper. They were scared of Emmett…

"What are you doing??" I shrieked when Jasper and Edward picked me up and swung me back and forth until they let me go and I flew into the water, screaming. When I surfaced, they were laughing hysterically. Parents and their children were looking at our little group with interest. "I hate you all!" I screamed, laughing.

I shivered as I watched the sun begin to set. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "It's beautiful." I muttered in awe. He nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are." He purred into my ear. I blushed bright red. He pressed his lips against mine quickly and smiled.

"Let's go now. It's starting to get colder." I whispered against his lips. He smiled. "Hey, my _wonderful_ family! My _beautiful_ Bella wants to go home!" He yelled to our friends. The parents gathering their children paused and looked at us. I glanced around. Emmett was holding Rose against his chest, murmuring into her ear. Alice was curled up against Jasper's chest. I watched as she pressed her lips lightly to his chest and he shivered with pleasure. The parents smiled at our group and walked off to the parking lot, husbands and children in toll.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward carried me to the hotel and then up to the hotel room. I resisted at first then finally gave in and rested my head against his chest and looked up at his face. He was happy. Beyond happy… I smiled. He opened the door, carrying me with one arm for a moment and his other arm was back under my legs as he carried me to the bed. He dropped me lightly and threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed, love." he said, smiling crookedly. I slipped quickly out of my now dry swimsuit, hyperaware of Edward's eyes on me. I threw my underwear on and looked at the clothes Edward had thrown at me. It was a corset with roses decorating it and a pair of black short shorts. I looked at him and he laughed. "We're going to dinner." "And I'm wearing this?" He nodded. I rolled my eyes and put it on.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know! I hate them too, but I need something from my Twilight/Blink fans… I've never met Blink 182 (unfortunately.), I only know how they act from vids thy have posted on YouTube, and concerts. Can anybody give me any ideas on how **_**you **_**think they might act, just hanging out. I mean, I know they're all really crazy and everything, but I kinda cant think of anything. So, PM me plz if you have any ideas. :)**

**Luv,**

**Dana :)**


	5. When Your Heart Stops Beating

Edward took my hand as he lead me out of the hotel room. Alice and Rose were waiting for me, a blindfold in their hands. "What the hell is that for?" I asked. Alice giggled as Rose came up behind Edward and I, and tied the black satin blindfold over my eyes. I felt it with my hand. It was soft and silky. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me for a while. I heard the elevator open and then we were still for a moment.

Then it occurred to me that it was quiet. Too quiet. "Where is Emmett? And Jasper?" I whispered. "They're in the car." Alice replied. The doors opened and Edward carried me again. I heard him mummer something to one of my girls and then warm air blew on my face. A couple minutes later, someone opened the door and Edward sat me on the seat and buckled my seatbelt. His hands lingered on my collarbone. I smiled when I felt him sit next to me. He took my right hand and Alice (I could tell it was her, because her hand was so tiny) took my left hand. I smiled.

"Did Bella fall??" Emmett demanded from the front seat. "Emmett!" I blushed. "Edward carried me thank you very much." I replied. Emmett laughed. I rested my head against Edward's shoulder. I placed my hand on his face. He was smiling; I could feel it. "Sleep now, my Bella." he whispered. He started humming my lullaby and I easily drifted off into Dreamland.

An hour later, I think, someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was black. I freaked out. Edward placed his cooling hand over mine. "Calm down, honey. It's a blind fold." Alice's calming voice reassured me. I calmed down as Edward carried me in his arms. We walked in the cold air for a moment and then a door opened.

"Edward? Take the blindfold off. Now. Please." He set me down carefully and removed the blindfold with gentle hands. I blinked and looked around me. "Ali, where are we?" I asked. She smiled. "This place I know you'll love." "And that is?" "This small place in downtown Denver called Twilight." "Sweet." she nodded and went to the hostess stand. "How many?" "Uhm, no. My friends just got here a couple minutes ago." "Name please, ma'am." "I think it's under…Hale." the girl nodded. "Right this way please…." she trailed away, looking at Edward. I leaned on him and pressed my lips to his throat. He growled and looked at me with hungry eyes. He picked me up and cradled me against his chest and followed Alice's small body. I saw Emmett sitting in between Rose and Jasper, Alice joining in to sit beside Jasper. Edward dropped me in the booth beside Rose and sat next to me. The hostess handed Alice, Edward, and I menus. I looked at the cover and saw two pale hands holding a red apple. I smiled and flipped the page. The waitress came back and asked for our drinks. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all got a beer. They got carded. She looked at me. "Uhm…I'll have a beer too…" she asked for my ID and I gave it to her. She smiled and handed it back to me. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Alice smiled at me. "That sweetie, is for you to decide." I bit my lip, thinking. "What time are we meeting them again?" "7AM." "Shit." Rose looked at me, rolling her eyes, smiled at me. "I know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay guys, go to bed. No screwing around!" Alice commanded, glaring at Emmett and Rose, then turning her death glare to me and Edward. "I wont!" Rose and I said at the same time. We all turned to our doors and walked inside. Edward pinned me against the door. "Edward!" I groaned pushing him off. "We have to get up at fucking 5 AM. And you heard Alice, no screwing around." He looked disappointed.

"Emmett and Rose will." he mumbled.

"No. Emmett will want to. But Rose will be all like 'Fuck no'" I pushed against him and took my shirt of slowly, watching his reaction. His expression went blank and he watched me shimmy out of my shorts. I slipped on black silk pajama pants and slid under the covers. Edward slipped out of his shorts and threw his shorts off and slid in under me. He kissed my neck and hummed in my ear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Someone pounded on the door. I groaned and threw a pillow in the direction the noise was coming from. "NO! I KNOW YOU THREW A PILLOW AT THE DOOR BELLA!" Emmett shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I screamed. "WE'RE HANGING OUT WITH BLINK 182 TODAY!!" He screamed back.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I threw it open.

"You better no be fucking with me, Emmett." He looked down.

"Uh, Bella, I thought Alice said no screwing around." I looked down, blushing.

"Shit. No, we didn't. I usually sleep in my bra." he nodded.

"Rose does too. Get dressed, we have to leave in a couple minutes." I nodded and closed the door.

"Edward, get up." "I am!" he yelled from the bathroom. The shower was running.

"Care to join me, love?" I quickly stripped and hopped into the shower with him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We met in the lobby. I was hopping up and down in true Alice fashion. "Can we go now???" I blurted out. Alice smiled. "Hold on, I have to call them to see where we have to meet them." I stopped for a moment and looked at her.

I screamed.

Edward's hand covered my mouth. I pushed him off. "You have their fucking numbers?" I whispered. Alice giggled and nodded. She smiled, flipping through her address book. She smiled and pressed the green button. She pressed speaker.

It rang 3 times.

"Hello?"

"Is that Mark Hoppus?" I whispered in Edward's ear. He smiled and nodded. I suppressed a scream.

"Hi, Mark!" Alice said calmly, but you could hear the excitement and happiness burning under the surface.

"Hey, Alice!" he responded.

"Hey, my friends are surrounding me…oh, and by the way, you're on speaker." He laughed.

"That's okay, Tom and Travis can hear you too."

"Hi!" We chorused.

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Is that Bella?" I stopped breathing, and I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped beating. Hey! That's a song! Hehe…

"Breathe, Bella." Edward whispered. I took a shaky breath.

"Yeah." I could only utter a word.

"We're waiting outside your hotel." Tom replied.

Rose took my hand and we ran out of the hotel. The cold air felt good and woke me up more, if that was possible…

There was a black van out front.

The sun was rising behind it, and we could see 3 faces, staring back at us. Rose and I collapsed in each other's arms, we were holding each other up. The van door opened.

They stepped out. We screamed more. "Rosalie and Bella, right?" Travis Barker asked.

_Travis Barker knows who I am! _

We nodded. He had a pair of drumsticks in his back pocket.

"Go on, you can get in." Tom motioned to the van. Rose clutched my hand as we walked forward and entered the van. Music was playing low. It took me a moment to realize it was a +44 CD. 'Baby, Come On'. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my heart. "Can you believe it?" I shook my head. I looked out and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walking out, smiling. I sang a little to calm my self down. The CD had moved to 'Little Death'.

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep_

_Your cry for inspiration_

_Never reaches ears on distant stars_

_And every night our lonely planet_

_Slides across the universe_

_And I won't pretend I understand_

The noise outside stopped and everyone looked at me.

I blushed and Rose squeezed my hand. Mark Hoppus blinked.

"Holy shit. You made that sound better than we did!"

_Mark Hoppus thinks I can sing better than he can!_

I blushed a deeper red.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He beamed back. Everyone climbed into the van. Tom Delonge slid in next to me and Travis Barker and Mark Hoppus sat in front of us. Edward and my two brothers sat next to them.

Alice slid over Tom and sat on my lap.

"Hey, babe." she smiled. "This is why you love me. I can do anything. Fucking magical, remember?" I nodded. We started moving.

Tom looked at me. "Yeah, Alice and Jasper really are fucking magical." He patted Jasper on the back.


	6. Another AN

**A/N**

**Does anyone know the girl that sings with Mark Hoppus in the song 'Make You Smile' from +44? I cant find it… Please held me out! PM me if you know her name or if you could find it for me... Thanks!!**

**Luv, **

**Dana**


	7. BLINK 182 IS BACK! FOR REALL!

**Hey guys, **

**Important news, incase any of you haven't heard. **

**BLINK 182 IS BACK!**

**They're recording a new album…**

**And, I don't know what's going to happen to the other bands. **

**But, still. **

**BLINK 182 IS BACK!**

**I'm REALLY excited. **

**I think I'm going to say it one more time:**

**BLINK 182 IS BACK!**

**Anyway. Enough of this. **

**Luv, **

**Dana 3**

****the past is only the future with the lights on****

**(Anyone tell me who sings that and what song will be in the next chapter)**


	8. All Over Again

"**I'm sorry, sweetie," Rose began, smiling sweetly at Tom. "But we already knew that." Jasper smiled lightly at Rose and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. **

"**And that is why I love them both so dearly." I finished. **

"**That's the only reason you love us?" Alice looked at me, feigning a heartbroken look. "You know why I love you!"**

"**So, do you guys wanna hear what our three idiots did the other night?" **

**Mark looked at Rose, excitement lighting his eyes. **

"**We went this bar, using fake IDs, of course, and we got really wasted…we were hanging out in the parking lot, just messing around when Emmett gets this 'brilliant' idea. He wanted to remake a music video…Can you guess which on it was?" Rose began. **

**I bit my lip to stop from laughing. **

**EPOV**

**I watched in horror as Rosalie began to tell the story from our little drunken adventure. "Can you guess what it was?" Bella bit her lip, trying not to laugh.**

**Tom burst out laughing. "Don't tell me they did it!" **

**Mark and Travis caught on pretty quickly and started laughing. **

"**Yeah. And we have the video from it!" Bella said, smiling. **

"**You video tapped it??" Mark choked out between laughter. **

"**Hell yes!"**

"**And the cops came after us." Bella sighed, glaring at us, a playful smirk playing on her lips. **

"**Holy Shit. What did they do?" Travis asked. **

"**They asked what they were doing. I told them we went to a bar and we all got hammered and that we were going to a concert on Saturday at Red Rocks and that they got excited and decided to remake a music video from the band. Of course, I didn't tell them which video. But the cop wanted to know why the hell they were running through the streets of downtown Boulder naked, well, practically naked. They still had their shoes on." Bella explained in a soft voice. **

"**What was the punishment?" Mark asked, looking at Bella, a look in his eyes. I didn't like it. **

"**The cop must have liked me or something, because he just told me to gather up the guys and go back to the hotel. I think they may have had a lot of things like this going on lately, thanks to you guys." Bella nudged Tom lightly, and excitement lit her eyes. **

"**We woke up the next morning in Rose and Emmett's room, laying on each other, in the king sized bed. We were confused." Rose finished. **

"**And we all had REALLY bad hangovers." Bella added. Laughter filled the car and then I realized something.**

**Where are we going?**

"**Hey, guys, where are you taking us?" I asked, looking around. Tom smiled. **

"**Surprise, Edward." Mark patted me on the back. **

"**Wait. Can I ask something?" Bella asked. Tom nodded at her. **

"**Mark, do you have any tattoos? I've always wandered…" He smiled and pulled the sleeves of his shirt up. He showed Bella his wrists. There was one tattoo on each wrist. Bella touched it lightly. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TPOV (Tom's POV)**

**I poked Travis in the back. He smiled at Emmett, who he was talking to and turned to me. He looked at me and I nodded slightly. He reached up to the driver and whispered in his ear. The van pulled slowly to a stop. Bella and Alice (who was still sitting on Bella's lap) looked at me, confusion in their eyes. I smiled. "Let's go." I helped the girls out of the car. The boys jumped out and stood next to their girlfriends. They looked up at the building.**

"**Er. Tom, where are we?" Jasper asked. **

"**You'll see. Follow me." I led them to the door and slid my ID card through the slot. They followed silently. I turned into the hall that would take us to our studio. Travis and Mark caught up to me and walked next to me. I turned into another hall and stopped at a door.**

"**Holy shit." Emmett said under his breath. **

"**We're in a recording studio, aren't we?" Bella asked, looking at Travis.**

"**Yep." **

"**Awesome!" Rose said, clutching Bella's hand. **

**I opened the door and Travis and Mark stood back, watching everyone go in. Travis pulled the drumsticks out of his back pocket and began drumming on his legs. Just like old times. I smiled. We followed. I closed the door lightly and sat on the couch. **

"**We get to watch you record your new album????!!!!!" Jasper asked. I nodded. **

"**And, you get to be in it!" Mark added. It was quiet for a moment. Then Bella screamed.**

**Followed by Alice and Rose. Edward and Jasper got these huge grins on their faces. Emmett screamed like a girl.**

"**What the fuck was that, man?" Mark asked, eyes wide.**

"**Emmett gets excited sometimes." Jasper explained, shaking his head. **

"**That's sad. He screams like a fucking girl." Travis added. "It's fucking funny though." he smiled at Emmett. **

"**It's **_**totally **_**not my fault I scream like a girl. I hang out with Bells and Rose too much!" He defended. **

"**Mhm. Suurrrreee." Mark rolled his eyes. **

"**It's okay, Emmett. It's cute. And we love you anyway." Bella patted his head, reaching up on her tiptoes to do so. **

"**So…what do we do?" Rose asked. **

"**Uh. We used to just hang around for a while, playing our guitars and messing around with our lyrics. Then…we recorded." Travis looked around. "It looks just about the same." **

"**Sounds fun." Alice beamed at us. **

**I think we should hang out with them more often…I wonder…would they like to tour with us?"**

**Bella had moved to Edward's lap and was looking at me.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MPOV (Mark's POV)**

**Bella was standing next to me. Her shoulder was lightly touching mine and her hand was brushing mine. Her long hair was pulled behind her back. She was singing into the mic, smiling. Her voice was as strong and beautiful as I remember from the car. We were doing a new mix on 'Little Death'. It sounded sooo much better with her singing with me. Tom and I decided that we were going to redo two songs from our bands. He was redoing Everything's Magic. (I still cant believe he wrote and sang half of the things he did. And plus, what the hell kinda name is Angels & Airwaves?) **

**I sang the last couple lines with Bella, ending strongly. She sat down on the floor, her head between her knees. "Oh my God. Thank you soooooo much for letting me sing with you. It's sooo not something I will ever forget." She breathed. **

**I laughed and looked out the window. Rose, Alice, Edward, and Emmett were no longer there. Tom and Travis were also absent. I think they night have gone to get food, like they were planning before Bella and I went into the studio. She looked up at me, smiling brightly. **

"**You're very, very welcome. You made that song sound so much better than it was made to be." I said, offering a hand to her. I laughed. "Thank you so much!" She said again. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back. I hugged her back tightly. We walked back out to the couches and plopped down. **

"**So, er…I've always wandered…" she began. "What?" I asked. "Why the hell would you write a song about fucking a dog in the ass and fucking grandpa?" She laughed and covered her mouth. I laughed too. Her laugh was musical and wonderful. I could listen to it all day long. **

"**Erm…we were messing around one evening in Tom's basement and randomly he goes: I wanna fuck a dog in the ass! Travis looked at him like he was crazy," **

"**Which he is."**

**I laughed. "And I burst out laughing. So we made a song of it." "So what are you doing for the concert?" she asked softly, laying back and fanning her hair out across the couch. "Er, what we usually do." she laughed. **

"**Well, yeah. Do you know what you wanna play?"**

"**We usually play just random shit." she laughed. **

"**Sounds great." she laughed. **

"**So, about what Tom said…are you guys going to want to go touring with us?" she screamed. **

"**Well, yeah! Mark, what have you been smoking? And can I have some?" I laughed. "Yeah, Bella. I'll give you some." I teased. Her eyes light up lit up beautifully. She turned back around at looked up at the ceiling. **

_**Come here, please hold my hand for now**_

_**Help me, I'm scared please show me how to fight this, **_

_**God has a master plan and I guess**_

_**I am in His demand**_

_**Please save me, this time I cannot run**_

_**And I'll see you when this is done**_

_**And now I have come to realize**_

_**That you are the one who's left behind **_

_**Please stay until I'm gone**_

_**I'm here hold on **_

_**To me I'm right here waiting**_

_**I see, a light it feels good**_

_**And I'll come back soon just like you would**_

_**It's useless, my name has made the list**_

_**And I wish, I gave you one last kiss**_

_**Please stay until I'm gone**_

_**I'm here hold on **_

_**To me I'm right here waiting **_

_**And take my one last breath, **_

_**and don't forget**_

_**That I will be right here waiting**_

_**I'll be right here, waiting**_

_**I'll be right here, waiting**_

_**I'll be right here, waiting.**_

**She sang softly…and absolutely beautifully. I hadn't realized that I had actually intertwined my fingers with hers. She didn't seem to notice…or if she did, she didn't care. I didn't remove my hand. **

"**Did you know that that song reminds me of Alice and me? And that Stay Together for the Kids helped me get through my parents divorce?" She asked, looking over at me. I shook my head.**

"**I did not. I'm glad we could help, though." I smiled back at her. **

"**Yeah, they tease me for being like…totally obsessed with you guys, but you helped me though a lot." She's obsessed with us? With me? For some reason, that made me incredibly happy. I squeezed her hand. She smiled brightly at me. **

"**That's great." I said, my voice coming out a little choked. I coughed. **

"**You okay?" She asked. I smiled at her concern and nodded. **

"**Yeah. Thanks." I muttered. "Can you sing for me again?" I asked, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She blushed adorably. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was cradling her face in my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. **

"**Mhm. What do you want me to sing?" She asked, eyes still closed. I thought.**

"**How about…'I Miss You'?" I suggested. She smiled and sat up, twisting her hair and holding it up with a hair clip. **

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmareThe shadow in the background of the morgueThe unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valleyWe can live like Jack and Sally if we want Where you can always find meWe'll have Halloween on ChristmasAnd in the night we'll wish this never endsWe'll wish this never endsWhere are you and I'm so sorryI cannot sleep I cannot dream tonightI need somebody and alwaysThis sick strange darkness Comes creeping on so haunting every timeAnd as I stared I counted Webs from all the spidersCatching things and eating their insidesLike indecision to call youand hear your voice of treasonWill you come home and stop this pain tonightStop this pain tonightDon't waste your time on me you're already The voice inside my head **_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already The voice inside my head **_

"**Bella…wow." That was literally all I could say. So I said it again. "Wow." then I cleared my head. "That was amazing. More than amazing, actually." She smiled and blushed. **

"**Thank you. That means a lot…coming from you." my heart swelled at the look in her eyes. I had to ask. "Would it mean the same coming from Tom or Travis?" I asked. She shrugged. **

"**It would mean a lot, coming from them. But not as much as it is coming from you." she smiled. I reached for her hand again. She took it gladly and eagerly. She moved closer to me. I wanted to kiss her so badly. ****(He's not married…not in this story. Neither is Tom or Travis. And they're like in they're like in they're mid 20s)**

"Bella," I began. How the hell was I supposed to ask her if I could kiss her? I mean she has a boyfriend she's obviously in love with.

She didn't give me the chance to ask. Her lips were hungrily attacking me. He fingers braided themselves in my hair. I pulled her to my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. I deepened the kiss and pulled the clip out of her hair and threw it across the room. She moved closer to me, so there was no room between us. Her hair flowed past my hands. I broke away, I needed to breathe. But I wished that we didn't have to breathe. She rested her forehead against mine.

"Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry!" she apologized, blushing. She began to untangle herself from me.

I stopped her by wrapping my arms tighter around her waist. She looked at me, a surprised smile on her face.

"No, no. It's okay. I wanted it too. A lot. For like the past hour." she smiled and I reached up to kiss her again.

She attacked me again. It was more fervent, more passionate. I moaned into her mouth when she moved closer to me, braiding her fingers securely in my hair. Her shirt rose slightly, exposing her lower back. She shivered when I trailed my finger lightly up her back. I bit her bottom lip and she moaned into my mouth. I shivered. I pushed her down onto the couch and held my weight so she wouldn't feel it. Her leg wrapped around my hip. We broke away only to breathe. I rolled her over, laying her on my chest. She sat up, smiling, and straddling me. She was blushing. She took my hand in hers and pulled the sleeve up. She traced the tattoo there. "It's so pretty." she whispered, bringing it up to her lips. She kissed it softly.

"When do you think they're coming back?" she whispered against my wrist. I shrugged. "Why?" Did she not want to be alone with me?

"One, I'm starving and two, I want to know how long I can sit here with you." she smiled, trailing a finger up my chest. I shivered and brought her hand to my lips, kissing her palm. "I'll call them. Oooo! Can I have Tom's number?" I smiled at her excitement. "Yeah." I told it to her and she quickly typed it into her phone. She bounced up and down excitedly. Both of her legs were on either side of my legs. It felt good.

"Hi Tom!" she greeted him.

"Er…we wanted to know when you guys a re coming back…" she said, smiling.

"Oh! In an hour? Okay! We were just wondering, because we're really bored."

"Yeah. Okay, tell them I love them, too." Bella laughed.

"Okay, see you soon!" she said and hung up the phone.

Bella screamed. "OH MY GOD! I HAVE TOM DELONGE'S CELL NUMBER!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down again. I moved my hands to her hips and laughed. "Do you want mine?" I asked, feigning being hurt.

She smiled and hit my chest playfully.

"Of course I want yours! And Travis's too." she said, bending down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I held her down and played with her long hair.

"Thank you." she muttered, looking up at me. This confused me.

"For what?"

"For this." she said, motioning around us.

I smiled and kissed her again.

"So, I have you to myself for another hour." I said, pulling her closer to me. She giggled. "I know. What should we do?"

"I think I have an idea…" I muttered.

"And it involves…?" she asked. I had to think of how to word this… what if she said no…and ran away from me…? That would hurt sooo bad. What if she did and then regretted it after? What if she hated me and decided she didn't want to tour with us anymore? We would get a lot of alone time then. I smiled at the thought. There was something about her…she made me sooo happy. What if I fell in love with her? What if she fell in love with me and left Edward for me? What if…?

"How about you sing some more for me?" I asked. I couldn't ignore the disappointed look in her eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Okay. What do you want me to sing now?" she asked. She wasn't as happy as she was last time I asked her to sing for me. I cupped her face in my hand.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, kissing her forehead. She shook her head. "Nothing." she mumbled. She was lying.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?"

She sighed. Was she thinking the same thing I was thinking? She shook her head. "Bella, talk to me." she sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, Mark." So I said nothing and pulled her to my chest, hugging her tight.

"Thank you. I needed that." She said, reaching up to kiss me.

"So, Bella, will you sing for me?" she smiled.

"I know the perfect song. But you have to sing it with me." She reasoned.

I shrugged. "Which song?" I asked, tracing her lips.

"When Your Heart Stops Beating." she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

_Turn it up I never wanna go home_

_I only wanna be part of your breakdown_

_She got caught by the four on the floor_

_It picked her up and she'll never get let down_

_And now I can't stop thinking about it_

_All you people at the top don't know nothing about it_

_We don't give a fuck what the price is_

_So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

_In the dark when there's no one listening _

_In the times when we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_She says it all without a thought in her head_

_She says it all and she's pressed up against me_

_A little something just to take off the edge_

_A little more and I'll fall of the planet entirely_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

_In the dark when there's no one listening _

_In the times when we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

_In the dark when there's no one listening _

_In the times when we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)_

_When we both get carried away_

_(In the dark when there's no one listening)_

_When we both get carried away_

"I think that says exactly how I'm feeling right now." I whispered, pulled her closer. She smiled contently.

"Me too." she said.

_She's a pretty girl,_

_She's always falling down._

_And I think I just fell in love with her._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**APOV**

Tom was sitting next to me. His arm was wrapped around my waist. The guys and Rose were at another store or fast food joint or whatever. I was just happy I was here with Tom. Alone. I wandered what Bella and Mark are doing at the studio.

"Tom…" he pressed his lips against mine softly. His lips were soft and gentle. Tom pulled me onto his lap. My phone vibrated. His eyes were burning and hungry. I pecked his lips and flipped it open.

_Do u kno where the boys are?_

_Luv,_

_Rose_

I looked at the screen blankly.

_What? Our guys? You mean you're not with them?_

_Loads of Luv,_

_Aliii_

I looked at Tom. He saw the raw panic in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, tracing my face lightly with his fingers. Gentle and delicate. "We lost the boys." His eyes widened. My phone vibrated again.

_I'm with Travis. You're with Tom, right? And Bell's with Mark._

_Oh God. _

_I know what they're thinking. But I think they're right._

_Luv, Rose._

"She knows. I have a feeling it's the same with her and Travis. And Bella and Mark." I said.

"Shit. I know where they're going. I was wondering why Bella called asking when we were coming home. She was lying about being bored." Tom said.

He pulled his phone out and flipped through his contacts.

"Bella?" he asked, worry etched into his face.

"Your guys are coming back." He took a deep breath.

"Yeah…you might want to like…get in the studio. Record again…or something. Or practice singing." He suggested weakly.

"Okay. We love you, too. Good luck!" he said and closed the phone. He sighed.

"This is bad. Very bad." I said. He squeezed my hand.

_Please save me!_

_This time, I cannot run. _

_And I'll see you when this is done._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**RPOV**

Travis held me cradled in his lap, combing through my hair. He smiled down at me weakly. "What are we going to do?" I asked. He saw the raw panic and worry in my eyes. "It'll be all right." he said, pulling me up. I kissed him. I felt the tension in his jaw, the worry. Tears streaked my cheeks.

_Come here, _

_Please hold my hand for now. _

_Help me._

_I'm scared._

_Please show me how to fight this. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MPOV**

"Bella, don't worry. It'll be fine." I said, pulling her to my chest, hugging her and wiping away the tears streaking her cheeks. It pained me to see her tears. More than it should. Her body shook with a sob. I pulled her to my lap and made her face me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." she looked at me, water filling her eyes. I winced at the look in her eyes. I said nothing, I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. I think I love her…

She sat up and moved to the other end of the couch. She wiped her eyes quickly and pulled a notebook up from under the couch. She opened it and looked at it blankly. She looked at me. I cringed. Is this it then? Is this all I get? Is this the last of this beautiful girl? I stopped worrying when I saw the desire in her eyes. The hunger. I wish I could kiss her again…

The door opened slowly. Jasper stood there, looking between me and Bella. Bella quickly looked down at the notebook. "Bella? Mark?" He asked. Bella looked up at him, sneaking a glance at me. She smiled.

"Hey, Jazz." he smiled when he heard the happiness in her voice.

"Edward was worried." he said, avoiding my gaze.

"Er…why?" She asked, now avoiding my gaze. This, I could understand. But what about Jasper?

"Dunno…he was getting worried. So we decided to come back early." Bella looked around.

"Erm…Jazz? Where are they?" she looked behind him. "And Ali and Rose?"

"Ali and Rose are with Tom and Travis." My eyes widened. Was it the same for them as it was with us?

"Bella, can I have you your phone?" I asked softly. Jasper and Bella both turned to me. I could still see the desire and hunger burning in her eyes. She took her phone out of her pocket and walked slowly over to me. She placed it gently in my hand, her fingers brushing mine lightly, causing an electric shock to run through me.

"Thanks." I whispered. I so badly wanted to kiss her. I wished that Jasper wasn't here. And that Edward and Emmett were somewhere close by. I wanted Bella all to myself again.

"Er…I'm going to go get Edward and Emmett." Jasper said, walking out of the studio. Bella flung herself in my arms, kissing me passionately. Should I tell her? I debated…She looked up at me. "Bella, I…" I began. The words got caught in my throat. She kissed me again, quickly, and sat down on the couch. I still tasted her on my mouth. I was debating whether I should take the risk and kiss her again, I was about to…But then the door opened. Edward was looking at Bella. Bella plastered a fake smile on and jumped up with fake enthusiasm. She flung herself in his arms. He bent down to kiss her. Oh, God. This was going to be painful. Very painful. I closed my eyes. "Edward? What did you get for me and Mark to eat?" she asked gently. I opened my eyes. She was still standing in his arms. But not kissing her. I wish I was in Edward's position right now…

He nodded, clearly surprised. "Yes, dear. Let me go help Emmett and Jasper go get it." Bella nodded and kissed his palm before he left.

"Mark, what am I going to do when he kisses me?" she asked when the door closed.

"I'll try to look away. It'll be painful, though." I admitted. She flung herself in my arms, looking genuinely happy. A real smile played on her lips. She reached up to kiss me.

"It'll be hard on me, too. Don't forget that, Mark." I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. "I'll try not to kiss him as often then…" she said, seeing the look on my face. She stepped back after permitting me one more kiss and sat on the floor. "Oh, and Mark What were you going to say earlier?" She asked, looking up and cocking her head. I opened my mouth and then the door opened. Every goddamn time. I sighed. Emmett looked at me. "Hey, Mark!" he smiled. "Hey, Em." I replied. He placed the food down. "Are you two going to record something again?" he asked. "Yeah, but we have to finish writing the song." Bella lied smoothly. He nodded. "Well, we're going to get Rose and Ali. We'll be back soon." he said, setting the food on the table and leaving. "Be back in an hour!" he said before closing the door. I pulled Bella up in my arms and kissed her gently.

She fixed herself and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pushed me against the wall. We were one person for 5 whole minutes. When we broke apart, we were completely out of breath. "Mmm…you taste good." I smiled, carrying her to the table and sitting her in my lap. "I'm glad we're alone now." she whispered, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. I took her hand and gently took the fork away. I fed it to her. She kissed me again. "Mmm..You taste better with food.." I said. She kissed me again, hard.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered against her mouth. She pulled back, surprised. I blushed: something I very rarely do. She smiled then.

"I love you too, Mark." she whispered, settling back onto my lap. We ate for a while, then moved to the couch. We kept saying it, whispering it between our kisses. I smiled when she had licked the soda off my lips. When I looked at her, she replied cutely, "I was thristy." I laughed and pulled her in for more. She whispered it again. These three little words were now becoming my life. My Bella. Except, she'll never be mine. Not fully. I sighed. "Sing again for me." I asked. She shrugged. "What do you want to hear?"


	9. Did you know that I love you?

**TPOV (Tom)**

I held Alice in my lap. Mark had texted me saying that the boys were looking for us. Alice slowly rose from my lap. She was so small. She looked so breakable. She bent down to peck me on the lips and sat across me from the table.

I looked at her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember? Mark said my boys are on the way. I don't want anything to happen."

I was amazed at how calm Alice was. Then I looked into her eyes. She wasn't as calm as she appeared to be. She wasn't calm at all. She was scared. She was worried. She was…everything.

_Fate fell short this time _

_Your smile fades in the summer_

_Place your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**JPOV**

"Man, I swear, something's going on between them." I said, looking at Edward's worried face. He turned sharply.

"No, Jasper, you're wrong. Bella wouldn't do that to me." He said, there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I shook my head. I know what I saw. When I walked into that room, Bella looked flustered and detached. Mark looked guilty. Bella looked at Mark differently than before. Mark's eyes shined when he looked at Bella. I didn't point this out to Edward. I kept my mouth shut and tried not to look at Edward, the tears in his eyes. I looked at the road ahead, hoping that nothing was going on between Tom and my little Alice.

_My best laid plans will build and break your heart._

_Her guilty hands tear my whole world apart._

_My mind keeps racing_

_She's softly dreaming._

_I'm scraped and sober, but there's no one listening. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**RPOV**

"Travis." I poked his chest. "What are we going to do?" He looked at me.

"Rose…I just got a text. Bella said that they're coming." I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, pulling myself up. I kissed him quickly, just because I couldn't resist, and looked at him again. "Yeah, they're coming."

"Oh shit. This is bad…Very bad." I whispered. "I know." he said, pulling me to his chest. He kissed my forehead.

My phone vibrated. Travis laughed and pulled it out of my back pocket. He flipped it open. "It's Alice." He said.

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"Erm, they found her and Tom. They're looking for us."

_Curse my enemies forever_

_Lets slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful_

_This desperation leaves me overjoyed_

_With fading lights that leads us past the lives that we destroy._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EPOV (Edward)**

Jasper's lying. I know it. At least, I think I know it. I shook my head. What am I thinking? I love her and she loved me. Love_s_ me. Mark is untouchable. Mark is just…a punk rock star…famous. I trust Bella. I trust her. I do. I really do. Don't I? Jasper looked at me.

"Edward, I know what I saw. Bell looked flustered and distracted, her hair was messed up. Mark looked guilty. Really guilty. And there was this…this look in his eyes." I ignored him. I trust Bella. I trust Mark. I don't believe Jasper. But there's a nagging voice in the back of my head screaming: "You're wrong. You know it. Stop lying to yourself." Then I realized:

Bella didn't kiss me. Mark closed his eyes and winced when he saw I was going to kiss her. I could have sworn Bella cringed in my arms.

No.

I must have been imagining things. No. I know I was.

Step one: Denial.

This isn't right. I'm wrong. Jasper saw it all wrong. Yeah…Bella wouldn't do it. Mark wouldn't do it. Right?

I'm too fucking paranoid.

_It's useless; my name has made the list _

_And I wish I gave you one last kiss…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MPOV **

Bella had calmed down and was sitting in my lap while I was trying to think of song lyrics. It wasn't working too well…seeing as Bella was sitting in my lap. She turned around and smiled at me. "How's it coming?" She asked sweetly. I shrugged.

"Not too well… I get distracted easily." I kissed her neck.

_She says it all without a thought in her head_

_She says it all and she's pressed up against me_

_A little something just to take off the edge_

_A little more and I'll fall of the planet entirely_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Mark's lap. I actually felt guilty…I love Edward. I love Mark. This is complicated. Mark brushed some hair from my face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. I smiled. This time, I couldn't tell if it was real or fake. I feel bad about what I did to Edward when he came in to see me. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said, pressing my lips against his. He pushed me down on the floor and held his weight so I would feel none of it. I giggled. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"You're silly." He whispered. I grinned and nodded.

"I know. Thank you." I smiled again, easily. Then Edward's face floated into my mind.

"Mark?" he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Erm, I feel bad about earlier. When Edward came in…" I muttered. His eyes were painful to look into. He pulled me up.

"Bella…" he whispered painfully. I immediately regretted bring this subject up.

I shook my head. "No, no, it's not like that. I mean, I love him. But I'm in too deep with you." I shrugged. "I just dunno what to do." He sighed and pulled me to his lap.

"I understand that." he said, smiling. It didn't reach his eyes. I cringed.

This is too fucking complicated.

What have I gotten myself into?

No…no…don't think like that.

I smiled and kissed him.

I'm happy.

Very happy.

I'm in heaven.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled and whispered it back.

_I see the stars, they're in your eyes_

_A playful kiss, can you tell I'm excited?_

_A fast escape in the nick of time_

_If you lost your wish, can I help you find it?_

_I'm on my knee, just one to start_

_A fresh new start, don't be undecided_

_I__f love's a word, that you say_

_T__hen say it, I will listen_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EPOV **

I dropped Jasper and Em at the strip mall we were at when we lost the girls and Tom and Travis. I sped back to the studio.

The Blink CD that was playing was driving me mad. I took it out and placed a +44 CD in. I turned it to No It Isn't. I turned sharply and parked crudely. I ran through and walked into the studio. Bella and Mark were sitting next to each other on the couch. Bella's head was close to his lap. She looked up.

"Hey, Edward!" she beamed. Then she glanced at Mark. I looked at him. He looked uncomfortable. I smiled at Bella.

"Hello, love." I said, feeling happier than I have all afternoon. It was like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I took her into my arms and kissed her gently. I noticed that she tasted different. She pulled away quickly. "Wanna hear the song Mark and I recorded??" she asked. I nodded. She pulled Mark off the couch, intertwining her fingers with his and then slipped her fingers into mine. Then she pulled us both to where the finished song was. She looked at Mark and smiled. He smiled back and laughed when she fell over the chair. She let go of our hands and sat down. Then she looked at Mark, confused.

"Erm, how do I do this?" She giggled. He chuckled and pushed her chair lightly away, playfully. I stopped her and kissed her palm. She smiled and looked away. "Got it figured out?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

Bella beamed. "Oooo! Play it!" she screamed jumping up. I laughed at her hyperness. I smiled at Mark.

"What have you given her?" I asked playfully. Mark and Bella shared a glance. Bella blushed.

"Honey, remember that I'm like in love with Blink 182? And that I have spent the day with them? That's a natural high!" she laughed. A moment later a beautiful voice filled the room.

It was Bella. Mark joined in after a few lines. I pulled Bella against my chest and rested my chin on her shoulder. She didn't melt into me like usual but she rested and listened.

Mark looked pointedly away.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home _

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone _

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile _

_If you would stay with me a while _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MPOV**

It was painful to watch. So, I didn't. It hurt. I know she still loves him; that kind of love doesn't go away in one minute. But I know even he can tell something's off. She was relaxed and tense around him. Her laugh and smile was almost forced even when she was doing it to me. I still felt her tiny hand in my hand when she pulled me up to show Edward our song.

I could feel the love in the air. It's cheesy…I know. But you could literally feel it.

I mean, mine was for Bella.

Bella's was for both me and Edward.

Edward's was for Bella.

_And she said, "I think we're running out of alcohol_

_Tonight I hate this fucking town_

_And all my best friends will be the death of me_

_And they won't ever remember, remember_

_So please take me far away_

_Before I'm melt into the ground_

_And all my words get used against me"_

_You sad and lonely girl_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**RPOV**

I felt comfortable.

Emmett was driving and Travis and me were in the backseat. Travis was drumming a beat on his legs, which Emmett found very amusing. "Travis! Drum roll, please!" Emmett said happily. Travis obliged and stopped.

"Okay, sorry guys. My legs hurt now." He smiled at me and slipped his hand into mine. Emmett didn't notice. I squeezed it lightly.

"Emmett, I think you should put some music in." I looked at him. He smiled. "I think you're right, baby." he pulled some CDs out and threw a random one in the CD player.

"Hey, man. Be careful with those!" Travis said, a smirk on his face. Emmett blushed and mumbled a quiet sorry.

"My two favorite boys: I am tired. I am going to sleep till we get back." I whispered and dropped my head on Travis's shoulder. He rested his head on mine and smiled. "Sleep well, baby." Emmett said.

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep_

_Your death by information_

_Won't disturb the peace on distant stars_

_And even when you lock the doors_

_And slide behind the unlit shades_

_None of us are strangers anymore_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**APOV**

Tom looked oddly relaxed talking to Jasper and me. Though, he kept looking at me. There was a look in his eyes I couldn't place. Jasper slid his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"We should leave and see what's going on at the studio." Jasper suggested. I looked at Tom and nodded. Jasper left before us; he wanted to call a taxi.

Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly. His lip ring felt cold against my lips. I smiled and pushed him away. He looked hurt. I felt bad.

"Jasper's outside. Remember?" he nodded, but looked down at the floor. Jasper walked in and pulled us along.

"The taxi will be here in like 5 minutes." he said.

_It was the promise of summer_

_Lets seal it with a kiss_

_This time I'll do things proper_

_How did it get to this?_

_Dear you, tonight lets get ahead of ourselves_

_Cause now, I barely can remember_

_Yesterday stretched on for so longTomorrow feels like forever_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BPOV**

Edward went outside to help Emmett and Tom with something. I kissed Mark quickly. I could feel the jealousy in his kiss.

"I think you should get your tongue pierced." I whispered, sitting on the floor. He cocked his head.

"Why?" I laughed. "It would be fun to play with." I said. He smiled and laughed.

"Of course." He looked thoughtful. "You know what? I'll make a deal with you." he smiled.

"Oh! What?"

"I will get my tongue pierced if you will kiss me more." He said playfully.

"Okay! That wont be soo hard. Well, if Edward isn't always around." He held his hand out.

"Sounds like a deal." I shook it quickly. "But. You have to get it done before we leave." he bit his lip. Then he sighed.

"If it'll make you happy." I smiled and nodded quickly.

Then it hit me.

This is soo surreal.

How many times have I dreamed that I would be…like this with Mark? How many times have I wished that I would be able to kiss him?

How many times have I wondered what it would feel to have him hold me in his arms?

How many times have I wanted to sing with him?…for him?

I looked at Mark. "Am I dreaming?" I asked. He cocked his head again.

"Why would you think that, dear?"

"I was just thinking that for the longest time how badly I wanted to be in this position before. It's hard to believe that I actually am." I pinched my arm. It didn't hurt.

"Do you have a knife?" His widened.

"Why?" he choked out. "I need to make sure that I'm not dreaming."

"So you're going to cut yourself?" His words came out strangled.

I shrugged. "Why not? I've done it before."

He shook his head.

"You have?" He asked, pulling my wrist to his eyes. I took it away.

"You are not dreaming!" he said. "Just trust me, okay?"

_This is not the time or place for us to speak like this_

_Even if I had the thought I'd never dream of it_

_So dry your hollow eyes and let's go down to the water_

_In a different time or place the words could make more sense_

_In a perfect world the future wouldn't make a dent_

_So dry your hollow eyes and let's go down to the water_

_Please, let's not speak, don't breathe a word_

_Even though it's the last time_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EPOV**

Emmett and Travis were trying to decide who would carry Rose into the studio. Well, arguing. "Guys. Really. Stop. It's just Rose. I honestly don't think she'd care." Emmett and Travis shot death glares at me. I didn't flinch away.

"Emmett!" Travis growled. Emmett flinched. I held back a laugh. I sighed and watched with amusement as they argued over Rose. 10 minutes passed by. 20 minutes. Finally, I pushed past both of them and picked Rose up gently, cradling her against my chest. They watched in surprise as I carried her silently to the studio room. Mark opened the door for me when I kicked the door.

"Thanks." I whispered. He said nothing, just looked down at Rose. Bella ran out frantically and freaked when she saw Rose in my arms.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" she choked, holding on to Mark for support. He wrapped a arm around her waist to keep her from falling to the ground in shock. I smiled gently.

"Yes, Bella. Calm down, please. She's just sleeping." I said softly.

She smiled in relief. Mark let go of her and she fell to the ground. He looked guilty and picked her up carefully. I set Rose down on the couch. She stirred and curled up. Bella sighed and walked over to her, protectively standing over the sleeping Rose. She ran her hands through he hair and kissed her forehead. She turned and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm going outside to get Em and Travis." Her eyes lit up as she walked out the door. It was quiet for a moment and then the peacefulness was broken.

"You guys are so IMMATURE!" yelled Bella. Mark cringed.

"SHUT UP, BELLA! YOU'RE NOT APART OF THIS!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" there was a loud smacking noise.

"If he hit her…" Mark muttered. I looked at him in surprise. "What was that?" I asked. He sighed. "My dad beat my mom when I was little. I don't want anyone to have to go through that. And Bella doesn't need that, she's too sweet." He smiled.

"BELLA! DON'T HIT EMMETT!" Jasper screamed. When did he get here? I heard Alice's loud laugh. I laughed with Mark.

"TRAVIS BARKER! GET YOUr ASS IN THERE NOW!" Bella screamed. We heard someone storm off, curse loudly and then a door slammed.

"EMMETT, DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! GET IN THERE NOW!" Tom and Alice were laughing, I could hear it.

The door flew open and Emmett and Travis stormed in, not looking at each other. Alice and Jasper walked in after them, calmly.

I covered my mouth with my hand and laughed. I looked over and saw Alice and Bella share a look.

"Erm, Alice, can I talk to you?" Bella murmured. Alice nodded nervously. I looked at Jasper, then between Travis and Emmett.

I was actually surprised Rose slept through that.

_Say it ain't so _

_I will not go _

_Turn the lights off _

_Carry me home _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BPOV**

We walked outside and sat on the curb.

"That was really stupid on Travis's part." Alice stated. I sighed.

"We're all in this together." I said. Alice nodded.

"So, you and Mark, huh?" I nodded and smiled.

"How about you and Tom?" she smiled and fell to my lap. I stroked her hair.

"And I can guess that Rose and Travis have something going on." I muttered. Alice pulled her phone out of her bra and flipped through the contacts.

"Travis? Get down here. We're sitting on the curb." She hung up.

"Why are we getting Travis?"

"We need to have a talk." We waited in silence for a moment. Then there were quiet footsteps. He sat next to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to have a talk." Alice said again, sitting up and moving in front of us. "First of all, Travis that was really stupid. Now, all of the guys are going to suspect something. They say ignorance is bliss…But I don't think any of us wanna tell the boys what's going on with us." she paused. "Not yet anyway." Travis's eyes widened.

"What?!"

I sighed. "Sweetie, we know what's going on. It's happing with us, too. But you need to be more careful about it. Emmett's not that smart, but I'm pretty sure he thinks something's up. That might get Jasper and Edward thinking." I paused. "And I still don't know what I want to do. And I know that's what Alice and Rose are thinking."

He sighed. "You're right, Bella. This is hard…I'll try to calm down." he smiled weakly.

"All right. Let's go."

_Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go_

_I need some more time to fix this problem_

_I need some more time to fix this problem_

_I need some more time to fix this _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MPOV**

Alice, Bella, and Travis walked back in. Bella still looked somewhat worried, but better than before. She sat by Rose, who, by some miracle was still asleep. She moved her head to her lap and stroked her long blonde hair. Alice tiptoed over to me. She stood on her tippy toes and cupped her hand around my ear.

"Be careful. Don't act like how Travis did." I cocked my head to the side. "Yes, I know. Just be careful." I nodded. She went over and sat between Tom and Bella. He looked happy for her to sit next to him. She whispered in Tom's ear. He smiled and then nodded at her. I wondered if she said the same thing she said to me to him. I looked at Bella again. She was still stroking Rose's hair, talking to Alice in whispers. She looked happy. She really loved her friends.

"We should wake her up now." Jasper whispered. Bella looked worried and nodded.

"Rosie, honey, wake up." She said, lightly shaking her. "Rosie, come on, sweetie." Bella was so sweet. She kissed her forehead. "Rosie. Come on." Alice smiled and looked at Rose. "Come on, bitch! Wake up!" She screamed. Bella laughed and pushed Alice away. Rose stirred. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Bella greeted. She sat up and smiled at Travis, who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Hey guys." She whispered, her voice groggy from sleep.

_I wanna have the same last dream again_

_ The one where I wake up and I'm alive _

_Just as the four walls close me within _

_My eyes are open up with pure sunlight_

_ I'm the first to know _

_My dearest friends _

_Even if your hope has burned with time _

_Anything that is dead shall be re-grown _

_And your vicious pain, your warning sign _

_It will be fine _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**RPOV**

I woke up, sitting on Bella's laugh. I turned and glared at Alice.

"You are such a bitch!" I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at me. She shrugged and smiled.

"I know!" I looked at Bella. She wasn't looking at us, like she usually did when we were somewhat fighting. I followed her gaze to Mark. I glanced at Alice. She nodded and looked at Tom. My jaw dropped. Holy shit. We weren't the only ones. Thank God. I sighed and looked at Emmett. He was shooting Travis a death glare.

_But I'd play with fire to break the ice_

_And I'd play with a nuclear device_

_Is it something I'll regret, why do I want what I can't get?_

_I wish it didn't have to be so bad_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TPOV (Tom)**

"Okay. Since Mark recorded his song with Bella, I think I'm going to record a song with Alice." I looked around, standing up. Alice stood up with me. Jasper looked bored. "Okay. Whatever." Jasper muttered. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I pushed her against the door and placed my hands on either side of her head. I kissed her for while and decided that we needed to work. I had the perfect song in mind.

_With lights and sounds_

_Oh God, this is such a mess_

_And it's like our world, but we're the last ones left_

_And the hair, it stands on the back of our necks_

_And I swear, it shows Heaven must be just like this. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**MPOV**

Alice and Jasper disappeared behind the door. I was happy that there were no windows. But then I was sad that I couldn't be in there with Bella. "Hey, Mark." I loved my name coming from Bella's mouth. Maybe I spoke too soon. "I'm really thirsty. Is there a soda machine here?" I smiled and nodded. "I can show you where it is, if you like." She grinned and pulled me up. I opened the door for her. "Ladies, first." She giggled and hit my arm. I closed the door and grabbed her hand.

"_If love's a word, that you say. Then say it, I will listen._" She sang. "I love you." I whispered.

"See? I listened! I love you, too." she added. I took her in my arms. "You are the silliest girl I have ever met." She rolled her eyes. I kissed her nose."If you promise me that you will get your tongue pierced tomorrow after the concert, I will love you forever." she whispered before kissing me. I pulled away and smiled at her. "Sounds like a deal." She laughed and intertwined her fingers with mine and I pulled her down the hall. She stopped again. "I almost don't wanna go back." She said, looking into my eyes. I smiled. "Almost?" she nodded.

"I wanna see Alice and Rose." I thought about this for a moment.

"Alright. I have an idea." I said, tapping her nose. She sighed and beamed at me.

"Okay. I'm really thirsty now. Thank you, sir. Can we get my drink?" I laughed at her silliness. "Yes, my dear." We walked slower to the vending machine on the second floor. I looked at her as she stared at it blankly. Then she reached into her bra and pulled out some money. I laughed at her."What?" she asked as she fed the machine the money.

"That's where you keep your money? And your phone?" she nodded. "It's easier to get to." I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful." She pressed the Coke button and grabbed the bottle. She swung her hair around and grabbed my hand.

"Can we go slower please? Or take a longer way?" She asked eagerly. I nodded. She reached up for a kiss. I looked down at her feet. I didn't realize she was barefoot. I kissed her back. "Why are you barefoot?" I whispered against her lips. She laughed. "You just now noticed that?" I sighed.

"Well, yeah." I looked at her. "Why?"

"Shoes piss me off." she said simply.

"Okay. Whatever you say." she sighed. "Let's go back. _Before _Edward sends the search party." I laughed and winced as the way she still said his name tore my insides up. I took her hand and pulled her gently along. I stopped before we turned into the hall that would lead us to her 'family'. I kissed her softly.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Geeze, Bella. You took a while." Rose greeted, a knowing look in her eyes. Travis winked at me.

"She couldn't decide on what she wanted. Then I forgot the way back." I lied smoothly. They nodded. Bella sat on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest. _I love you. _I thought, looking at her. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, how are Alice and Tom?" Bella asked.

"Erm, good, I guess." Rose said, looking confused as she glanced at the door.

"Did he decide what song he was doing?" I asked. I knew how undeceive Tom could be. Travis laughed and nodded. "Start the machine."

"Guys, I'm bored." Bella said, looking at me. Oh yeah! I forgot about one of the two promises I made her in the hall.

"It's getting late, it's like almost 10." I said. Bella smiled-a beautiful smile.

"The girls are getting bored…as you can see." Travis said, smiling at the two girls sitting by him.

"So after Alice and Tom are done recording," I began. Travis cut me off.

"There's this place…It's not far from here. But it's this really good diner that we used to go to all the time. Then we could drop you off at the hotel and pick you up in the morning. You can help us get ready for the show tomorrow." he finished. This is why I love him. I laughed. "Yeah." I said lamely. "I'm going to see how Ali and Tom are doing." Bella declared, standing up. She knocked softly on the door. Then she opened it a crack and stepped in. Then she closed the door behind her gently.

_I like the ones who say they listen to the punk rock_

_I like the kids who fight against how they were brought up_

_They hate the trends and think it's fucked to care,_

_It's cool when they piss people off with what they wear, oh yeah_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BPOV**

I felt Mark's eyes on my back when I walked in to check on Ali and Tom. They were sitting in a chair. Alice was on Tom's lap and had her hands over the earphones. Tom looked over and smiled at me. Alice took the headphones off, smiling hugely.

"That's a first, right? We got the song perfect the first time!" Alice beamed at him the looked at me and giggled.

"Wanna hear it, dear?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down. Tom looked happy and laughed with me. "Yes, Alice, I would love to hear it!" I said, running over to her. She handed me the earphones and I put them on. The familiar song played. Except Alice's voice started instead of Tom's.

_Alice: _

The ash set in then blew away

It's getting lost into the sea

I grew so close to all the thoughts I had to leave forever

I left the chill and voice of screams and kids and ran for shelter

You know I won't say sorry

You know I won't say sorry

The pain has a bad reaction

A blend of fear and passion

You know what it's like to believe

It makes me wanna scream

_Tom:_

I see a glow from far away

A faint reflection on the sea

I left some words quite far from here to be a short reminder

I laid them out in stone in case they need to last forever

_Alice and Tom:_

You know I won't say sorry

You know I won't say sorry

The pain has a bad reaction

A blend of fear and passion

You know what it's like to believe

It makes me wanna scream

_Tom:_

I see the stars, they're in your eyes

A playful kiss, can you tell I'm excited?

A fast escape in the nick of time

If you lost your wish, can I help you find it?

I'm on my knee, just one to start

A fresh new start, don't be undecided

_Alice and Tom:_

If love's a word, that you say

Then say it, I will listen

If love's a word, that you say

Then say it, I will listen

If love's a word, that you say

Then say it, I will listen

If love's a word, that you say

Then say it, I will listen

If love's a word, that you say

Then say it, I will listen

If love's a word, that you say

Then say it, I will listen (I will listen)

"Wow." I said, looking at them, awestruck. Tom was looking at Alice. Alice smiled at me. "I know, right?" she sounded excited. I shook my head. "Well, Mark and Travis said that you guys were going to take us out this diner and then drop us off. Then pick us up tomorrow." Tom nodded. "Okay." he looked at Alice. "Come on, Ali." she hopped off his lap. I left them there, to give them a moment and walked over to sit by Mark.

"Are they ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"They just have to finish one thing up." I said. Mark and Rose and Travis nodded in understanding. They knew what that one thing was. I gave them 5 minutes before I banged my hand loudly on the door. A second later the door opened. Alice smiled. "Kay, guys. I'm hungry. Let's leave." she announced. I grabbed my shoes and followed everyone out of the room. Mark lingered at the door while everyone walked outside. I smiled at him. "Are you going to put those on?" he asked softly. "Ya know, I thought about it. Then I remembered how much shoes piss me off." He held his hand out and I placed my hand inside it. He kissed my palm and looked at my wrist. He gasped.

"You weren't lying! Oh, Bella. These are really bad scars. I don't know how I didn't notice it before." I pulled my hand roughly away and walked past him.

_A blue, black shade of from sent from above_

_my hands are tied to worlds alone,And this know_

_Your breath's like wine, it's so divine_

_And just like clouds, my skin crawls, _

_the sky it glows with fields of light._

_Did you know that I love you?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Okay, guys. This one's long. Review, please! Pretty, pretty please? **


End file.
